PôrdoSol
by Kurama-chan BR
Summary: Amor e confissões no fim da tarde ( yaoi)


Pôr-do-sol Kurama-chan  
  
A janela aberta, o sol reluzia sobre aquela cama arrumada e impecável, os finos raios que nela brilhavam a deixava mais linda ainda. Um sol quente de fim de tarde, que logo iria desaparecer no pôr-do-sol.  
Nesse quarto, Kurama chegara e fora até a janela. Curvou-se um pouco para observar a janela e contemplar o pôr-do-sol. O vento soprava forte, indicando o fim do verão e começo do outono, seus lindos e longos cabelos ruivos reluziam com a luz do pôr-do-sol, ficando mais avermelhados ainda. O pôr-do-sol é maravilhoso, mas também um pouco nostálgico... Lembranças ruins, Kurama? Era a voz de Hiei, que estara no telhado esperando Kurama voltar da escola, o que costumara fazer quase todo dia, agora que estava livre para fazer o que quisesse. Ultimamente a escola de Kurama estava na época de provas e trabalhos, o que deixava ele com pouco tempo para conversar com Hiei. Ahn? Hiei? O que está fazendo aí em cima? Vamos dizer que também estou observando o pôr-do-sol... Pensei que estava falando sozinho, me desculpe... Talvez eu esteja pegando sua mania de aparecer subitamente.. Hahahahaha! Eu não sou um bom exemplo para ser seguido.. Não diga isso... eu sempre te admirei...  
Kurama corara aquela hora, Hiei falava de um modo sensual, estava pensando o que aquele koorime imprevisível queria agora. Até que resolveu perguntar a Hiei: Até quando vai ficar em cima do telhado? Ah, você quer que eu desça, kitsune? Er... acho que seria melhor...  
Hiei descera subitamente, ficando cara a cara com Kurama na janela. E a  
visão de Hiei já era suficiente para o deixar sem fôlego. Aquele  
sorriso sincero que só dava a ele e o seu olhar penetrante fazia seu  
coração disparar loucamente e o deixar afônico.  
Kurama também causava a Hiei grandes sensações, assim como as  
palavras lindas que ele falava em seu ouvido, o seu jeito elegante,  
sensual e ao mesmo tempo natural de ser, o seu lindo rosto, que agora  
estava corado, tudo isso o deixava cada vez mais com vontade de  
acariciá-lo e tocá-lo. Hiei...eu... Não se preocupe, Kurama.. eu sei que você tem algumas obrigações... Não! Não! Tudo é em vão se for para você ficar aqui comigo! Eu posso deixar para outro dia, por favor, não vá embora... Não vão me chamar a atenção se eu não fizer a lição por um dia... Hum...tudo bem, mas espero que eu não esteja te prejudicando... Hiei... vo-você se preocupa com isso? Kurama... é lógico que sim...  
Hiei costumava não dizer muito o que sentia, ele preferia demonstrar  
com carícias ou beijos, apesar de que sabia que Kurama ficava muito  
feliz quando ele dizia o que sentia por ele.  
Hiei admirava Kurama por isso, por dizer o que sentia com tanta  
clareza e de uma forma que só ele conseguia falar. Hiei tentava falar,  
mas muitas vezes ele não conseguia se expressar direito, não conseguia  
nem dizer metade do que queria... " Queria ser tão bom nas  
palavras como Kurama..." Obrigado, Hiei... Kurama.... também ouvi dizer que tem youkais que possuem interesse em você... vim aqui também para te alertar... Ah, isso é normal, apesar de que faz muito tempo que algo assim acontece. Não no sentido de te matar, Kurama!  
Hiei cruzara os braços e fora sentar na cama, com uma cara emburrada. Koorime! Não vai dizer que você está com?! Hunf.. eu só não quero que eles se atrevam a encostar um dedo em você! Hahahahahahahahahaha, você está com ciúmes, Koorime! Hun..  
Kurama havia sentado na cama também, e estava se aproximando de seu  
koorime, até quando conseguiu ficar na sua frente.. Ah.. Hiei.. você sabe que eu te amo...  
Hiei olhara para Kurama totalmente apaixonado, as palavras de Kurama o  
deixaram sem resposta, recebendo somente como resposta um sorriso  
envergonhado, enquanto Kurama tocava o seu rosto e aproximava o seu  
rosto para o dar um beijo calmo e silencioso.  
Ele realmente conseguira calmar Hiei, além de que sabia beijar muito  
bem... Kurama, estava com saudade disso.... - disse dando um sorriso sarcástico, ainda sentindo a respiração de Kurama muito próxima da sua. Queria ter mais tempo para você, mas os meus trabalhos estão me ocupando muito... Deveria parar de ir naquele lugar inútil... Mas como eu iria ter aulas, koorime? Aulas particulares... Talvez... he..he...  
Os braços de Hiei passavam por entre as costas de Kurama, enquanto  
Kurama tocava com seus lábios macios os ombros e o pescoço de Hiei.  
Hiei fizera Kurama deitar na cama. A janela aberta soprava um vento  
forte que ao mesmo tempo trazia um aroma terno de rosas para dentro do  
quarto.  
Deitado na cama, Kurama observava o lindo céu com cores rosas  
mescladas anunciando o pôr-do-sol. Era uma visão maravilhosa... Como lá fora está lindo... Você se lembra de algo quando vê o pôr-do-sol? Coisas boas, e ao mesmo tempo ruins...  
Hiei acariciava o rosto e o cabelo de Kurama, que agora estava com um  
olhar um tanto pensativo, o que preocupava Hiei. Kurama, você pode me contar? Gostaria de achar o pôr-do-sol especial como você acha.  
Kurama olhava para Hiei com ternura, o seu koorime estava curioso para  
sabe sobre ele, e isso era como um presente para ele.  
Tenho lembranças ruins de quando era Youko, lembro nas vezes que não  
conseguia nada para comer o dia inteiro, e o pôr-do-sol anunciava mais  
um dia de fome... e também que o pôr-do-sol me lembrava que aquela  
noite escura e fria de sempre iria se aproximar e eu iria ficar  
novamente completamente desprotegido.. com fome... e frio... Kurama... Mas agora ele me faz lembrar de todos os momentos felizes que passamos juntos e com nossos amigos e me lembro também das tardes que você chega aqui para ficar comigo. Eu fico triste quando você não vêm, mas essa tristeza acaba sendo insignificante pela alegria que sinto quando você vêm. Então o pôr-do-sol agora te traz uma sensação muito boa? Isso mesmo, koorime! Aah... Kurama.. eu... O que foi? Meu koorime... Kurama sempre lhe contara tudo, ele tinha que dizer aquilo mais uma vez. Kurama falava aquilo para ele tão fácil tantas vezes, e ele falava raramente, uma frase simples, mas que é melhor do que muitas palavras quando dita com sinceridade. Kurama... eu te amo... Hiei... Lágrimas começaram a se formar naquele lindo olho cor esmeralda, e escorriam pelo seu rosto, estara emocionado, Hiei disse que o amava! Que o amava! - Kurama! Eu não quero te fazer chorar, eu quero ver você feliz, isso me deixa feliz também! Eu estou tão feliz, meu koorime... tão feliz... Kurama abraçara Hiei, e sentira o calor do corpo daquela raposa e o seu perfume delicado de rosas, que também o amava muito. Desculpe, meu koorime, não vou chorar mais. Porque eu sei que isso te preocupa muito, né? Sim, Kitsune. É assim que gosto de te ver. Hiei, olhe, o sol já se pôs... E a nossa noite vai começar agora...  
  
Dois apaixonados que encerraram suas confissões no pôr-do-sol.... 


End file.
